DDR School Tournament
by Shade Azuna
Summary: Kane Hennings and his best frined Mina Zen love DDR. When it comes to their school as a lunch time activity, their extatic. But the club members soon turn competitive, and the DDR School Tournament is born. Who keeps trying to mess Kane up? Read and s
1. Membership

Well now, I'm sure most of you people reading my other fics are going "What the heck is she writing this for?" Well, when I found the DDR section, then I couldn't help it! I had to give it a try! So I invented Kane, Mina, and then had them play DDR.

So yeah. That's why. I'm a DDR freak myself, so I have a feeling I didn't make many mistakes. I own Ultramix and Extreme as well, so the song list should be accurate.

But I'm an idiot, so that may not happen. Whatever.

I own nothing here, and I'm not making any money whatsoever! Nothing is mine!

I hope you enjoy this. And don't mid the separators. I'm experimenting...

xXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXx

"Kane! Kane look!"

Kane Hennings, aged 16, raised his eyes to gaze at his best friend. The blonde haired, bubbly girl was waving a single sheet of paper in the air, making him follow it sharply with his purple eyes. He said nothing as his friend, Mina Zen, was content to just wave it around. He leveled her with a 'look' and she stopped.

"Kane look! For lunch activities! Someone brought DDR!"

Kane took the paper, which was obviously the morning bulletin. He skimmed it, then raised one navy eyebrow.

"'_Like DDR?'_" he read aloud. "_'For this week only, come enjoy the game with friends at lunch. Learn the game or bust some moves, we're waiting'._"

"So, you trying?" Mina asked. Kane smiled and handed her the bulletin.

"Of course! That'll be so much fun!"

Kane had been six the first time he had tried Dance Dance Revolution. His older brother had taken him to an amusement park and Kane had been drawn to the game almost instantly. His brother had ridiculed him that day, and his sister had told him to stick to rougher sports. Kane had just huffed and had practiced at the arcade from that day forwards. As soon as Ultramix had been released, he had gotten a copy to practice at home.

His DDR skills improved over the years and he eventually half mastered Ultramix. He moved on to Max, Max2 and Extreme. He had all the songs on each of them and then gave his mother a scare when he needed a new mat every three months. Finally desperate enough, Kane had invested in two Metal Pads. It took some getting used to, but Kane had managed to play on Heavy mode, under almost any modifier. Reverse, x2, Hidden, Dark and Shuffle were his favorites. Boost was okay, but he didn't like it as much.

At age fourteen, when he deemed himself competition worthy, he had met Mina. Being both addicted to DDR, they had made fast friends and were continuously trying to best each other. Mina preferred Freestyling more than facing the screen, and he admitted she was better than him... in that respect.

Someone had brought DDR, and soft pads. Kane only hoped that they were taped to the floor; The Legend of Max had a tendency to move the soft pads.

"Kane? Hellooooo..."

"Sorry, Mina," Kane said. "Where's the teacher?"

"Who cares?" Mina asked. She loosened the red bow of her female uniform with distaste. "He left. I can't wait for lunch!"

Kane smiled as the bell rang and he gathered his books. Still smiling, he let Mina babble on as they ventured to their History class. His mind was going over the songs he liked in his mind, and heard nothing that wasn't DDR related. He couldn't wait for lunch, that was for sure...

xXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXx

"Ooh, there it is! Cool! Extreme! Let's do V!"

Kane let himself be pulled along by the hand as they nudged their way through the mass of students. Some other student was playing Only You on Beginner, making Mina twitch in excitement. Kane ignored her, and the failing dancer as he scanned the crowd. People seemed to be losing interest with the slow song. He needed to do Legend...

"Come on Kane! It's our turn!" Kane blinked and saw that Mina had already discarded her black shoes and was bouncing on the first player pad. He could hear mutters about 'boringness' as he also stepped onto the pad (which was indeed taped down).

He couldn't blame them. Kane didn't look like he played the game at all, what with his shoulder length navy blue hair, and purple eyes. He was slim as well, and looked more suited to volleyball or badminton.

Smiling innocently, he scrolled to The legend of Max, then put the difficulty on Heavy, receiving a strange look from the person in charge.

"Um, you might not want to do that. Do you know how fat that goes?"

"Yep," Kane answered. He pressed start before anyone could say much more, and then watched the screen intently.

"Kane, you're insane!" Mina exclaimed before the arrows sped up the screen.

Ignoring everyone, Kane moved across the pad in time with the beat, focused on the game. Mina's cries of frustration had faded until there was only him and the music. His feet pounded as softly as possible on the pad in rapid succession, sometimes forcing him to turn away from the screen. That didn't matter though; he'd done this too many times to be affected.

Finally jumping o the last of the freeze arrows, Kane panted and pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. Beside him, Mina had doubled over, gasping for breath. They both inhaled deeply as they took in their scores. They had tied at an A, though they barely made it. The 'Good' count was almost too high, at 10 each.

"Wow, you two are awesome!" someone said. "Do another!"

"Do Me!" another person requested, making Kane snicker.

"Jet World!"

"A! No, V!"

"Maximizer!"

Mina grinned and then had them do Only You to calm down. As a third stage, Kane scrolled through the list, then stopped on V (for EXTREME). Mina smiled.

"Yay!" she squealed, right before pressing start. Kane tried not to look at what Mina was doing, but she was moving a lot more than necessary. V wasn't a particularly hard song, so it no wonder she had some form of a routine for it.

When V finished it's creepy piano music, Kane gratefully stepped off the pad. Mina was panting, but smiling as she bounced along beside him. She had a supply of endless energy, most likely; Kane just wanted to sit down and rest for a minute.

"Hey, Kane, look," Mina said suddenly. Kane followed the direction she was looking in and saw what looked to be a registry sheet. He walked over to it, mentally bouncing to 321 Stars in the background. Mina _was_ bouncing.

"What is this?" he asked. Mina shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe we should ask someone..."

Kane turned and then spotted the same man that had warned him. He walked over, and then tapped him.

"Um, do you know what the point of the registry sheet is?"

"That's the registration form for players who want a membership card," the man said simply. Mina frowned.

"Membership card?" she asked. "For what?"

"If enough people sign up, we'll bring back DDR every day, but we'll install the Metal Pads in a larger classroom that we'll modify for our needs. The membership card gets you in for free, instead of the dollar you'd need to pay for five stages."

Kane and Mina shared a look, then smiled gratefully. They both returned to the paper, then Mina pulled out a pen from wherever she kept it in her skirt's pocket. After a minute, she handed him the pen. He took it and then inscribed his name, age, classroom number and the level he played at. When he glanced at the other people who had signed up, he saw he was among a few of the people who played the toughest stages. Smirking, he put the word 'mod' in brackets.

"Oh you show off!" Mina huffed. "You're so mean!"

"But that's how I play!" Kane protested playfully. "Besides, I'm sure more people play with mods."

"Mm-hmm..." Mina acknowledged before she smiled. "Can't wait for the cards..."

"Neither can I," Kane agreed. His stomach rumbled at him, reminding him that he hadn't yet eaten his lunch. Blushing, he laughed. "Come on, let's go eat."

"I'm right behind ya!"

xXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXxxXJetWorldXx

Well, there you have it. The first chapter. I have a feeling I know where this is going, so bear with me. Should I even continue this, or should I just abandon it? Whatever.

Please review!


	2. Sean's Plan

Well, well, well. I'm back for more, again. And I have to say that one particular review I got made me laugh so hard that I printed it out and showed it and my response to my friends. Here's what it said. My response is in italics:

No mistakes, huh?

Okay, first of all, you claim that Kane's been playing for TEN YEARS, but DDR's only been out for 7 years and a few months (20, November 1998).

Second, for a TEN YEAR player, getting an A on LoM is absolutely horrid, even on a soft pad.

Third, for a such a hardcore dancer, you'd think he'd be playing In The Groove or at least Pump It Up by now. (It's okay that he's not playing it at school, since ITG and PIU Exceed aren't out for PS2 yet)

Forth, I dislike the fact you never actually placed scores into your fic; I suppose that's to avoid the humiliation of me picking on your combos and such, but being such a hardcore dancer, you'd at least know LoM's max combo and stuff, right? (573: 500 taps, 73 jumps, 0 mines, 0 hands)

Fifth, I notice you said LoM had Kane facing AWAY from the screen, which is untrue unless he had bad technique, LoM has NO crossovers (except maybe the 8688646 runs near the start, but you're supposed to doublestep to conserve energy)

Sixth, I notice they were both panting after LoM, but that can't possibly be true if they got A's - an A signifies 85 DP, but you can't possibly achieve that on a 10 if you get tired.

Seventh, V is VIOLIN, not piano.

Seven mistakes, tsk tsk. Just out of curiosity, how good are YOU?

_Well, first off, thank you SO MUCH for pointing out my mistakes. Let me explain the reasons behind said mistakes, in order._

_First of all, I don't remember specifying the year in which the story is set. It'll be very possible to have played ten years IN THE FUTURE. And yes, it isn't a careless mistake. I actually have something planned for the setting._

_Secondly, Kane may be a ten year player here, but there are songs that'll still screw him up. Like Ballad for You. I've been playing four years and I STILL can't AA the damn thing on Light. So there._

_Thirdly, I haven't played ITG or PIU before and, while Kane might have, ITG and PIU will only get minimal reference in the story._

_Fourth, the scores and combos aren't really important until the third or fourth chapters, and, honestly, I'm still trying to figure out how Extreme grades the songs. I don't care about humiliation and shit. I don't know you, so it don't hurt. I don't claim to be a hardcore dancer either. I dance on my own free time in school for a dance group. DDR is a PASSTIME._

_Fifth, Kane faces away from the screen (on purpose or by accident, you decide). I actually remember a time that I screwed up so horribly that I ended up facing away. I put it in and decided to work with it. (And what are the 8688646 runs? I'm sorry; I don't speak 'number'.)_

_Sixth, I have a friend who played LoM on Heavy, A'd it, then collapsed on the couch panting. I'm sorry you feel it's wrong, but If my characters pant after LoM, let them be. It all depends on the person._

_Seventh, I know V has violins. There's a funny inside joke with that. My friend and I played V and then, after, she asked me "Why do I like creepy piano music?" In my mind, I knew they were violins, but the comment stuck. That mistake was neglect, so thanks for pointing it out. But, doesn't V have pianos in it too? I was playing it today, and could of sworn I heard pianos. Until that gets cleared up, it's staying 'piano'._

_And as for how good I am, I dunno. I can barely play on Heavy, my reaction time is somewhat slow, and I'm stupid. I sometimes try things totally out of my league (LoM Heavy) and sometimes I totally fail beginner songs (Only You, my favorite Heavy stage). I play on Standard most of the time. I'm sorry if you think I suck, but I have a life outside of DDR. I want to study History, and I need to take time to study for school and to socialize. As I said, DDR is a pastime, so excuse me if I don't know exact terminology and the exact run of the songs. Not everyone can be as obsessed as you._

And that's all I have to say. If someone who knows more than me and wishes to beta read or something, I'll be glad to accept help. I always appreciate helpful tips and hints!

Like before, I don't own DDR. Point out all my mistakes if you must, but don't attack me as a player, or a dancer. That's all I ask.

XXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXx

Kane sighed in relief as the final bell of the day rang. He just wanted to go home, and gloat to his siblings. The membership card had come that morning, as well as a note saying the DDR Lunch Club (lovingly named by a boy with no imagination) was officially starting on Monday. The crew had two days to get ready for the influx of people, as installing the machines was a big job.

Stretching his arms over his head, Kane walked quickly to his locker to gather his coat and boots to leave. He'd always bring his bag to last period, despite school rules saying not to. He'd never catch is bus otherwise. His locker was halfway across the school from the parking lot for the buses.

Giving a yawn, Kane opened his locker and put on his black winter jacket, then his boots. He went to shut his locker when he saw a note taped to the inside. He rolled his eyes and peeled it off; only Mina knew his locker combo, and only Mina used paper with a hastily drawn chibi Emi in the bottom right corner.

"'_K, change of plans, my house, gotta show you latest development. M.'_ Well, thanks for the short notice..." Kane muttered sarcastically. Mina never warned him hours in advance. Ever. If she had, he would have left his bag in his locker. Mina's house was within walking distance of the school.

Kane hummed a tune to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his home number. A few rings later, his mother picked up with a breathless "Hello?"

"Hey, mom," Kane greeted. "I'm going to Mina's house, okay?"

"Alright Kane. Be home by 8."

"Sure thing mom..."

Happy, Kane stuffed his cell back into his pocket and shut his locker. He walked calmly back up the stairs and towards Mina's locker. Halfway there, she came running at him, blonde hair floating out behind her. He smiled.

"Heya Kane!" she chirped. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. Give warning next time, though!" Mina giggled, a sound that always made him smile along with her.

"Yeah, okay Kane."

Together, the two left the school building, talking along the way.

XXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXx

"MOM! I'M HOME!"

Mina and Kane kicked off their shoes. Kane felt no unease about being that messy here; he practically lived a Mina's house on the weekends anyway. Her family had long ago told him to be less uptight when around them. It had taken a while, but Kane was now extremely comfortable in the house.

"Hi Mina. Oh, hello Kane!"

"Hiya Mrs. Zen!" Kane greeted, giving the woman a quick hug before he was pulled up the stairs and to the DDR/Game room. Mina had organized the room so that the DDR system took up minimal space and the other games could be brought in.

"Kane, look, I've corrupted my brother!"

Kane glanced over at the little boy that was scampering towards the two Metal Pads that Mina had. He was only about four, maybe five, Kane didn't remember. Little James had never bothered them enough before to find out exactly.

Now, however, it seemed that James had found out how to play DDR. Kane couldn't hold back a smile as James cried, "Watch me Mina! Look!" James had chosen The Legend of MAX as the song he wished to show off, and Kane had to applaud as James almost actually passed it. The kid was good...

"See Mina SEE!" James inquired. "I can do DDR too!"

"That's so cool little brother!" Mina said with a giant smile.

"Really nice achievement for such a young kid," Kane said. James huffed.

"'M not a kid!" he said. "'M FIVE!"

"Five years old, eh? That's so BIG and STRONG!"

"Mm-hmm!"

Kane and Mina watched James all but skip out of the room. Mina rolled her eyes and closed the door, dropping her bag as she did so. Kane gave her and inquiring look, but all he received in turn was a secretive smile.

"Okay, Mina," he finally said. "Why am I here?"

"Truthfully?" she countered.

"Preferably." Mina smiled, and then stepped onto the pad. Kane followed her and then scrolled to 'Only You' so they could talk. Mina grinned.

"You know, come Monday, we'll be facing each other a lot."

"Why?" Kane asked, perplexed. Why would she want to talk to him about that?

"I spoke to Sean, you know, the manager of the DDR club?"

"Yeah," Kane said. He'd played the brown haired, easy going 18 year old before. Sean only played on Standard, and strictly for fun. Kane liked him.

"Well, he told me that each of us paid 50 for the card. There are 24 of us, right?"

"Mm."

"Well, the Metal Pads he's getting are the Cobalt Flux ones-"

"IS HE INSANE!" Kane exclaimed. Those were _so_ expensive. Mina just smiled.

"Yes, however, with 1200..." Kane did a quick calculation in his mind, and then blinked.

"That's 4 of them!"

"Yep!" Mina said happily, choosing 'Do Me' as the next song. Kane missed his score due to shock. "Sean has four soft pads he's bringing as well, and they're raising money to install computerized tournament boards! The room is HUGE!"

"...But we'd need... 4 TVs..." Kane said.

"Mm. Two of the school's and the supervisors are bringing some." Kane smiled as Do Me ended. He leaned back and smiled at his friend, taking in the flashing purple C as his score. More Greats and Goods than anything...

"That's pretty awesome, though," he said. "The school never lends its stuff to us." Mina grinned.

"Well..." she said. "That's about to change!"

XXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXx

Later on that night found Kane lying on his bed, looking at the membership card in his hands. The plastic covered cardboard was white, with his school picture and information on it. He sighed and put the card on his desk. He had all weekend to look at it. Come Monday he'd be using it!

"Hey little bro, what's that?" came his sister's voice. Kane rolled his eyes and turned over to look at her.

"Bug off Rose..."

Rose smiled at him and glided over on what looked to be her new hover shoes (released at the insane price of 300 in September of 2009, three years ago) and sat on his bed with a smile. Kane frowned when she patted him on the head.

"You're in the DDR club, right?"

"Yes," Kane answered. Rose grinned, and then gave him a surprisingly encouraging hug.

"So, Mina told you what Sean had planned, right?"

"Most of it, yes." Rose smirked at him, making him recoil. Where was this going?

"Good! See you tomorrow Little Brother!"

As Rose bounced from the room, Kane twitched. His sister was planning something. Anyone could see that. The question was what was it?

Rolling over, Kane fell asleep, promising to figure it out _later_.

XXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXxxXAXx

Yep, so that's chapter two. I've managed to introduce Rose (which was completely random), include a somewhat realistic score, and explain the 'Ten Year Player' thing (which is more than an excuse to have Hover Shoes ). Meh, the DDR Club starts next chapter and I need a new name for it. It's bugging me. Oh well.

Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed, appreciated and acted upon!

Outright flames with no purpose, punctuation or sense, however, will be laughed at and then ignored. So I hope you liked this somewhat.

Shade


End file.
